Tod Faulheit (IBs)
Tod Faulheit was a Quincy that was kidnapped alongside his twin brother and experimented on by 12th Division Captain Dément Connaissance in regard to the Fracta, he doesn't seem to have a spirit weapon as he and his brother instead wield spiritual energy as their main mode of offensive and supportive abilities, Tod's primary power seems to be over Death itself and seems to be one of many that can travel through the Soul Society's Royal Family Shortcuts (Pathways of the Gods) throughout the World unharmed. He appears in the Invisible Bane series and has come to believe that he and others of the Unsichtbare Herren are something equivalent to Gods, existing for the purpose of destroying the Royal Family and replacing them, he has a similar respect for any whom have taken a Fracta or Hōgyoku within themselves. Biography Pre-Invisible Bane Youth Tod Faulheit was raised as a Quincy in Soul Society and lived alongside those Spirits that lived within the Soul King's nation 1000 years prior, Personality and traits He is portrayed as very cruel, merciless, hateful towards humans, haughty, and non-hesitant to whimsically inflict death. Unlike his brother Schlaf, who is more calm and calculating, Tod is prone to lose his temper and act without any regard for consequences when influenced by rage. Like his brother he is very loyal to their protectorate and charge, Stolz Maryoku, and likes to manipulate Stolz's elder sister, Neid Maryoku. Physical Appearance Tod had long black hair and dark amethyst colored eyes, he and his brother seem to wear black robes when not in direct combat however when he enters his Resurrección "Renacimiento Thanatos" he gains very light and durable armour, similar to a Zanpakuto it shows his true and sharp Quincy nature. Powers & Abilities *'Immense Strength' - Tod has immense strength when wearing his "Renacimiento Thanatos" armour and the capacity to catch Zanpakuto with a finger and crush them in his hand, when Tod smacked away Ichigo after he tried to redirect his charge upon Tod evading his slash, the impact shattered at least two of Ichigo's ribs and broke the arm Ichigo raised to defend himself which had become pressed to Ichigo's side by the powerful blow. *'Fracta Enhancement' - Tod Faulheit is enhanced by the power of the Fracta within him and is one of the prototype stones that data on was later used to create the two failed Hōgyoku which later combined into a single successful one, Tod's Fracta is called "Fracta Mors" and it has powers over the domain boundary between life and death. **'Permanent Fusion' - Unlike the Hōgyoku, the Fracta are far more loyal and once embedded within their host they will never betray its master and can never gain be removed, although it doesn't start at the same strength level the Fracta will slowly awaken and evolve to reach the same level of power and capabilities as that of an Hōgyoku. **'Hollowfication' - Fracta Mors gives Tod power over the abilities of Hollows, Visoreds and Arrancars, thereby allowing him to use these powers as he sees fit to enhance his own strength. ***'External Hollowfication/Arrancarification' - Tod can use the power of the Fracta once a day to place a normal spirit or Hollow, through either Hollowfication or Arrancarification thus making a Visored or Human-Hollow hybrid and Arrancars, respectively. ***'Resurrección: Renacimiento Thanatos' - The Fracta have given Tod the power of an Arrancar's Resurrección with Tod's being the unique robe/armour, Renacimiento Thanatos, which gives Tod the power over Death and decay itself. **'Cero' - Tod has been given the power by the Fracta to use Hollow and Arrancar abilities, Tod is therefore now able to use a Cero, his Cero is Black with a purple outline. ***'Gran Rey Cero' - Tod has the power of using his own uniquely Black with a purple outline Cero as a "Gran Rey Cero". ***'Cero Sincrético' - Tod and Schlaf can combine their Ceros together, to make a black and white Cero Sincrético, which releases incredible damage upon the enemy it is fired at. **'Bala' - Tod has gained the ability to use an Arrancar's Bala via the powers of the Fracta. ***'Bala Telequinesis' - Tod has an ability where he can move his spiritual energy, and can then condense it into a Bala, which he can project from his gathered spiritual energy instead of from his fists. **'Respira' - As he wields power over Death and decay, Tod can wield the Arrancar power of Respira while in "Resurrección: Renacimiento Thanatos", an only example of its usage when it raises a wall of Respira to defend Stolz from an attack. ***'Terror of the Abyss' - Using spiritual entities made of spiritual energy and Respira stored within Tod's spiritual body, he uses it to weaken his enemies and absorb them through a portal into the core of his Respira, to increase the strength of his Respira and allow his enemy to suffer until the end of time as they become part of this ability. **'Reality manipulation' - Tod was able to generate life-like Spiritual automatons based off chess pieces and to strengthen someone with his powers, seen as a black star on their forehead. ***'Path of the Gods' - The Soul King, his Queen, Successor and all those that bear a Fracta have the power to traverse the Path of the Gods, and survive the travel without being destroyed. It is possible that the one that bears a complete Hōgyoku and has evolved may also be able to traverse this path. **'Immortality' - Tod has the power of Immortality granted to him by the alterations made by the Fracta on his spiritual composition, he will technically live forever. ***'Immortal's Protective Regeneration' - Tod has been granted a protective Regeneration comparable to that of Sōsuke Aizen, because of this he will eventually recover from all wounds. *'Blut' - Having originally been a pure-blooded Quincy and being a elite member of Vandenreich, Tod is capable to use Blut abilities. **'Blut Arterie' - Tod uses the power of Blut Arterie to increase his already immense strength further, overwhelming even the strongest Arrancar or Shinigami. *'Reishi Absorption' - Tod has the power, as a Quincy, to mass absorb Reishi and even store the energy generated within itself. **'Spiritual waves' - Tod can generate powerful blasts of spiritual energy and can manipulate such energy waves to cause immense destruction, or inflect such energy through his hands. ***'Terrible Fate' - Tod's strongest and most terrifying attack, he channels energy into his finger or the hands held over his head, generating a giant sphere of spiritual energy that will terrifyingly crush all that it impacts. *'Vast Spiritual energy' - During the Battle between Tod and Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya commented that Tod had an incredibly Vast and Malevolent Spiritual energy, even without manipulating/absorbing Reishi he had such a dense and powerful pressure that it made Hitsugaya feel like it was a sensual equivalent to watching a Solar Eclipse. Unrestrained releases of Tod's Spiritual energy can cause spirits with weak spiritual energy nearby to disintegrate, and injured or weakened human beings to die unexpectedly. *'Spiritual Awareness' - Tod is extremely aware of spirit activity, able to sense something from a great distance away and distinguish what is happened at that place, as well as a few others. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Tod is a skill combatant from hand-to-hand combat, easily overwhelming most people whom use Hakuda. Gallery tumblr_mdvr7n5zzm1rlel0uo3_250.jpg|Tod and his violin. 5457-1601935977.jpg|Tod in his Resurrección. 1300912346159_f.jpg|Tod preparing "Terrible Fate". Saint-Seiya-I-Cavalieri-dello-Zodiaco-The-Lost-Canvas-OAV-11-12-13-Hypnos-Thanatos.jpg|Schlaf and Tod in their respective Resurrección. tumblr_m9ud70590e1rbgy1zo1_500.jpg|Schlaf and Tod in their respective Resurrección, speaking through an Arrancar. Trivia *The word Tod is a German word meaning Death. *The word Faulheit is a German word meaning Sloth. Category:Arrancar Category:Quincy Category:Hollow